Revenge comes to those who wait
by Allohamorah
Summary: completed HPSS slash -- Severus is forced to participate in Hogwart's teacher auction and is bought by an eager Harry Potter.
1. Day One the makeover

This fic is my first published fic. It is a SS/HP taking place in Harry's seventh year. Of course I don't own the characters, etc.  
  
I would love any and all feedback. Any suggestions as to what should happen next will be taken into account.  
  
Thanks very much!  
  
Allohamorah  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Albus, you must be kidding."  
  
Severus was irked. Somehow Albus Dumbledore had summoned him to his chambers just minutes earlier to inform him of when the teacher auction was taking place. Apparently every teacher that had signed up for his auction had to write out a set of restrictions on what they can or cannot do during their five days of ownership. At first Severus was confused as to why Dumbledore felt the need to inform him of this in private. And then it dawned on him - somehow he had gotten it into his head that he, Severus Snape, the most imposing and unfriendly teacher at Hogwarts, would be selling himself off to the highest bidding student.  
  
"Now Severus," said Dumbledore soothingly, "be a sport. After all, you did sign the contract..."  
  
"I did no such thing!" cried Severus, shocked and indignant. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he suddenly felt nervous. Did he unknowing sign a contract? "Albus, when you came down to my chambers at four thirty in the morning with those potions orders to sign that "had" to be signed "immediately", was that all I signed?" The headmaster just smiled and Severus' stomach dropped. His wand hand twitched and craved to strike out at the elderly man sitting smugly before him. Visions of green sparks shooting towards Dumbledore flooded his mind. How dare he volunteer and then commit him to this farce.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I will most certainly not be going through with this. I signed up unknowingly." Severus tried to keep his voice level but he was finding it difficult. "I would never sell my self to a student. Merlin! I can just imagine what they would have me do!"  
  
"Calm down, Severus," cooed Dumbledore, handing him a cup of tea and a cookie. "That is why you get to set down restrictions."  
  
"You're still acting as if I'm going through with this!"  
  
"Yes, I am, because you will be." To silence his protestations Dumbledore gave Severus a stare that would challenge any of his. Severus shut his mouth with a snap. "Yes, I signed you up deceitfully but your signature is on the parchment." Dumbledore's features softened again. "Now, I want you to see this as an opportunity to develop a better rapport with your students. As it stands the marks your students get are consistently lower than the rest of their marks. This can be due to a couple of things but I believe that it is due to the students not feeling confident they can go to you for help. Thus, you will be auctioned off and you will go along with it."  
  
"Well, I most certainly won't enjoy it, you malicious old man," scowled Severus dismally. Damn that man. Who needs Voldemort when Dumbledore was around to torture him.  
  
"I would never be so presumptuous," smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"And I can't promise I won't hex whoever buys me."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do your best not to."  
  
"Fine. Lets get these restrictions down."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Severus mumbled an anti-nausiant charm to himself. He had never been so fearful and nervous in his life, deatheater activities included. The auction was halfway through and he was up next. As each teacher was auctioned off he felt more and more sick to his stomach. Even with is restrictions he still feared what his "owner" would make him do. An intense wave of nausea washed over him as he heard the gavel bang loudly marking the end of Lupin's sale - he had been bought by a large group of Hufflepuffs who needed help in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which Lupin was once again teaching. There had been, however, a bit of a bidding war between the Hufflepuffs and a group of Slytherin. Apparently Lupin's "no restrictions" policy piqued their interest. He had been shocked when it was announced that there would be no restrictons on him but, thinking back, he remembered that the man had always been an exhibitionist.  
  
"Next on the chopping block is Severus Snape!" called the auctioneer, some Ravenclaw he couldn't identify. A collective gasp went through the great hall, turning into giggles and not-so-quiet whispers. Snape sneered. Apparently the students hadn't been informed of who would and wouldn't be sold. "Professor, if you would." said the Ravenclaw, motioning to the platform on which he was supposed to stand. As he made his way to the platform he performed the anti-nausiant charm on himself twice, sure he would need it.  
  
"Professor Snape, as you all know, is Hogwart's potions master. His likes are midnight walks, reading by the fire, and long bubble baths." The hall erupted into laugher but immediately stopped when he glared. He didn't know what irritated him more, that it had been said, or that someone somehow found out that he liked bubble baths and chose to inform the auctioneer. He fixed his glare onto the Ravenclaw, who coughed nervously before continuing. "His dislikes are poor manners, incompetence, and foolish children. His restrictions are that he will not do sexual favours, homework, and he must be allowed to both teach and prepare for all of his classes. Bidding starts at a sickle."  
  
And thus began his auctioning. He was alarmed at how fast his price shot up to fifteen galleons, then twenty. There was a lull and he prayed that he would be bought so he could get off of the platform and hide in his chambers for a couple hours. Then the most dreadful thing happened.  
  
"We're at twenty galleons, seven sickles to Neville Longbottom," she repeated. Evidently Longbottom wanted revenge. "I'd like to remind everyone that there was NOT a clothing restriction put in place which means for five days Professor Snape can be your own, personal Ken doll!"  
  
Snape's eyes widened. It hadn't even occurred to him to put a clothing restriction in his contract! He lowered his head, pinched the bridge of his nose, and groaned. He made a mental note to murder Albus. And then he heard it.  
  
"One Hundred Galleons!" cried a male voice. Snape's eyes flew open to see who called out the bid and shuddered to see that it was Harry Potter. Snape cursed himself for singling him out all those years, taking points off for no particular reason, allowing Malfoy to torment him as he pleased. Oh, he was in for it now. If he was spending that much on him he could only imagine what he had planned.  
  
"Sold to Harry Potter for one hundred galleons!" The gavel banged loudly. Snape wanted to cry.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Hours later Severus was consoling himself with a large glass of scotch while soaking in a bubble bath. He still couldn't figure out how anyone learned of his enjoying baths. It wasn't as if he left any visible sign behind for anyone to find, house elves included. He transfigured his bed to make the bath and kept his bath oil in a vial labeled "essence of boomslang skin". He took a deep drink of his scotch before sitting it on his nightstand. He summoned his shampoo and worked it into a lather before immersing his head in the tub to rinse. Coming back up for air he heard a gentle knocking on his door. Grumbling he stumbled out of his bath, pulled on his robe and padded to the door. He cast a quick hair-drying charm before opening it, not wanting anyone to know he was taking a bath. Opening the door he found himself faced with a nervous, but smiling, Harry Potter.  
  
"Good evening Professor," said Harry politely. "I was wondering if you'd like to set up when your service would take place." Snape could see that Harry was trying not to smile.  
  
"Fine," said Severus, motioning for Harry to enter. "I'd like to get this done with as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay," grinned Harry, clearly enjoying Severus's discomfort. "Would you like for me to own you for five consecutive days or would you like it spread out?"  
  
"Consecutively, if you wouldn't mind," sneered Severus. The thought of drawing it out was out of the question. He ignored Harry's unsuccessfully repressed chuckle.  
  
"Okay, well, how is next week for you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Starting Monday?"  
  
"Fine." In nine days all of this would be over, realized Severus and he took comfort in that and used it to brace himself for the next part of the planning. "So, what will you be having me do?"  
  
Harry's cleared his throat and turned red. "Well, first you won't be wearing those robes." Severus' eyes shot open - was Harry to have him go around naked for the seven days? Harry seemed to understand his thoughts and quickly added, "I'll be providing you with a wardrobe from which you can choose your outfits. Uh, second, you'll be tutoring Neville for an hour every evening."  
  
"Pardon me??"  
  
"Well, he needs help in potions."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Well, he wants to do better but is scared that if he goes to you for help you'll torture him or something." Severus snorted. "So, part of your service is to tutor him and he civil about it. I'll be monitoring the tutoring sessions and if I feel you're being unduly nasty towards him I will find a suitable punishment for you."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Just hope that it doesn't come to that."  
  
"Fine. I have to tutor Longbottom. What else?"  
  
"Uh, that's all I've come up with so far." Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm hoping to be struck with a genius plan."  
  
"Splendid," grunted Snape. "Well, if we're done here."  
  
"Of course. Goodnight Professor." Harry turned to leave. "I'll drop off your wardrobe Sunday night," he called over his shoulder, so that Snape wouldn't see his grin.  
  
_____________________________  
  
That bastard. Severus had gone through the entire wardrobe and couldn't find anything at all appropriate. Lots of pairs of tight jeans, even a pair of leather pants, but nothing that he would be comfortable wearing. As for tops, well, there were turtleneck sweaters, which could have been fine except that they were quite snug as well. Every article of clothing was strewn about his chambers before he settled on a pair of the atrociously formfitting jeans, a button up red shirt and a pair of shoes which read "Sketchers" on the side. He didn't know who or what "Sketchers" was but he had to admit, if only to himself, they were quite comfortable. Taking a final look in the mirror, Severus left his chambers. Taking a deep breath and setting a sneer on his face Severus entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
The gasps echoed through the hall and Severus sneered even harder. He glared at those that were brazen enough to make eye contact but apparently its impossible to be imposing and scary not wearing his usual robes. He looked over at Harry and scowled but Harry just smiled sheepishly and shrugged before turning back to his breakfast.  
  
"Intolerable, stupid, bastardly..."  
  
"What was that Severus?"  
  
"Nothing Headmaster."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Severus practically ran to his chambers after supper. One down, six to go he thought, rubbing his hands in his eyes. He had an atrociously difficult time trying to maintain control in his classes. His robes were like Sampson and his hair - remove them and all his power vanishes. There was a disgusting amount of giggling (giggling!) in his classes and it wasn't until he took thirty points from Slytherin for chatting constantly that people calmed down and worked.  
  
"Well, I survived," he said outloud to noone, "but I need to get these damned clothes off." He got as far as the third button on his shirt when there was a knock on his door. He stormed over and threw the door open, ready to cast an unforgivable at whoever stood before him.  
  
"Good evening Professor," said his owner brightly. "We're here for the tutoring session." The 'we' in question was cowering behind Harry, literally shaking. He had forgotten about the tutoring and would have rathered sit in front of his fireplace and read but he was a man of his word.  
  
"Enter," he said, indicating a table for Neville to sit at. He scampered over to the chair and sat quickly, not wanting to keep the very irate professor waiting. Severus sighed inwardly and went to sit down when he realised Harry was sitting in *his* chair by the fire with a book opened in his lap. He was going to tell him to move to a different chair when he caught the look in Harry's eye - what was that look? It was nothing he had ever seen on the boy before. Harry grinned impishly when he caught his gaze, motioning with his eyes at his chest. Severus looked down and saw that his shirt was still unbuttoned half way.  
  
"Do you like your clothes?" asked Harry grinning as Severus rebuttoned his shirt.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter, I do not like the clothes you provided for me."  
  
"Too bad... they look good...." said Harry, turning his gaze to the book in his lap. "The hour of tutoring starts now."  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Mr. Longbottom! Do you not know the difference between simmer and rapid boil??" Harry cleared his throat loudly and Severus took a calming breath. That was the fifth warning cough he had received. He did not want to know what Harry would think up for punishment.  
  
"S-Sorry Proffessor Snape," twittered Neville, reducing the heat on his cauldron.  
  
"Its okay, Mr. Longbottom," he said through clenched teeth. This was the most trying experience of his life. Neville was truly inept when it came to potions and he overcompensated by apologizing constantly, which simply drove him all more crazy. "Now, stir the potion brusquely seven times... I said brusquely! No, Mr. Longbottom, not gently! Oh, thats it!" he roared, snatching the spoon from Neville's hands. "Honestly boy! You'd think you could stir correctly at the very least!! Even a squib can stir things!"  
  
"Professor, you've just earned yourself a punishment," said Harry evenly, looking him dead in the eye. His gaze abruptly softened, and he said cheerfully "Now, back to the lesson. You still have thirteen minutes remaining." Severus remarked to himself how much like Dumbledore Harry was as he handed Neville the spoon. The thirteen minutes passed without any more ordeals. Apparently seeing Harry reprimand Severus put him somewhat at ease and his potions work improved slightly. He left Severus' chambers quickly, leaving the owned and the owner alone.  
  
"If you don't mind, Mr. Potter," he said snippily, motioning towards the door.  
  
"We haven't established the terms of your punishment." Severus rolled his eyes. "I gave you more than fair warning."  
  
"What do you have planned then?"  
  
"I get to cut your hair however I like and it is to stay that way until the end of your service. No spelling it back to its original length."  
  
"Oh, come now! That is unreasonable! I will NOT have you put me in pigtails or shave me bald."  
  
"I will give you a perfectly stylish haircut," said Harry defensively. "I cut the hair of many of the Gryffindors. Now, please sit down so I can begin." Harry was already conjuring up scissors and a cloak. Severus glared. He had always used a simple hair cutting charm to maintain his hair - to have it cut the muggle way seemed barbaric. Harry just grinned and patted the chair that he transfigured into a barbershop chair.  
  
"I will exact my revenge upon you, Potter, I swear it," he said through clenched teeth as he sat down. Harry placed the cloak around his neck, securing snugly so that little cuttings wouldn't go down his neck.  
  
"I'd expect no less from you," said Harry. He couldn't see him but he could hear the smile in his voice. He was about to complain again when he felt hands running across the back of his neck, gently untucking the hair that was pinned by the cloak. It had been a long time since he had been touched gently in any sense so to have someone do so was a shock. He heard the voice behind him conjure up his supplies and was suddenly tilted so that his neck fit into a groove in a sink. He yelped in surprise, pulling his head up. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, and eased his head back down. "Calm down, I won't hurt you." "You'll excuse me if having my neck exposed to you while you have sharp objects isn't a comforting thought," growled Severus but was drown out by the whoosh of running water. He was impressed at Harry's skills in conjuring and transfiguration, for getting running water was quite difficult, but was swiftly distracted by the warm water flowing over his head.  
  
"Too warm? Too cold?"  
  
"No no.. its perfect." sighed Severus before he could stop himself. Damn that boy. He did not want him to know he was enjoying this thoroughly. He tensed briefly as Harry started massaging shampoo into his hair. It really was massaging too, not the rough and feverish application he usually used on himself. He felt the fingertips rubbing small circles first at his temples, moving slowly across his head. He closed his eyes, but only because he didn't want soap in his eyes, he reasoned, even though Harry carefully kept the soap, gently scented with rosemary and vanilla, far from his eyes. The hands moved slowly back, always making small massaging motions. At the bottom of his head the fingers squeezed and worked the muscles of his neck. He found himself edging back so that the fingers would have better access. Taking the hint, the fingers worked deeply into his neck, working out the soreness and stiffness residing there. He hid his disappointment when the fingers moved off, evidently retrieving the water to rinse out the shampoo.  
  
"I don't think we'll use conditioner," said Harry softly. "Your hair is somewhat oily to begin with." A towel was placed over his hair and the chair was returned to its upright position. Harry summoned a large mirror so that he could see Severus' head clearly. "Now. what to do with your hair." Severus saw in the mirror that Harry had picked up something that looked like a razor and flinched. Before he had time to complain, yet again, the swiftly moving razor attacked his hair. Bits of black hair flew every which way. He looked at Harry's face in the mirror and was surprised to see a very intent and serious expression. He studied the face, realizing how adult Harry was looking. Yes, it was his seventh year and was more or less an adult now. and yet he seemed older than his age would suggest. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had experienced more trouble and hardship in his young life than most people would experience in five lifetimes. Whatever it was the person he was looking at was the boy he had taught.  
  
Having his eyes meet with green ones derailed his thoughts. "Done," declared Harry proudly. Severus looked at his head and actually gasped. He couldn't believe a hair cut could make that much of a difference. His hair was now short and layered, framing his face and eyes. He wouldn't have recognized himself. He pushed the wispy bangs from his eyes and marveled at soft his hair was now.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Harry uncertainly.  
  
"I suppose it could be worse," answer Severus, not wanting to admit how much he truly loved it. Harry smiled as if he had just been given the most sincere compliment as he removed the cloak and performed a simple cleaning spell. "Where did you learn to cut hair?"  
  
"My aunt, uncle, and cousin had me cut their hair for them for years," explained Harry. "I was more or less forced to become good at it, what with the punishment I would get if they didn't like it." Harry trailed off, evidently saying more than he had meant to. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow professor."  
  
"Goodnight Har... er, Mr. Potter." 


	2. Chapter Two the massage

Okay, well, here's chapter two. Don't think my updates will be this speedy normally - I had a hankering for procrastination tonight. ;)  
  
I don't own the characters, all that normal disclaimer stuff.  
  
I'd love everyone to review, be it positive or criticism.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Allohamorah  
  
For the fifth time that day Severus mentally cursed Dumbledore for getting him into this mess, and Harry for buying him. His second day had been worse than the first, though he wouldn't have thought it possible. While he thought he had lost all control of his classes on day one he quickly revised his beliefs on how out of control a class could get. The chatting, giggling, and note passing was positively out of control. After taking twenty points off of his own house for passing notes, which he summoned before they could tuck it into their book bags, the class calmed down somewhat but it was still nowhere near the level of control he usually exercised over his classes. He was going to throw out the summoned note when he saw the panicked faces of the Slytherin girls he took it from and instead decided to teach her a lesson.  
  
"So, Miss Black," he announced loudly so that he had the whole class's attention, "what have you been writing to your friends?" He held the note up and waved it slightly, relishing the fear in the girl's face. Now this was more like it, he thought. "Shall I read it aloud? Because if its so important that it couldn't wait until after my class to be told to your friend then it must be important enough for the whole class to hear."  
  
"Please, P-Professor...." she whimpered, truly terrified.  
  
"Whats the matter, Miss Black? Don't want the whole class to know who you have some teenage crush on, which is what I assume is written on this? Perhaps this will teach you to not pass notes in my class again," he sneered, enjoying the feeling terrorizing the girl gave him. He cleared his throat dramatically and began to read the note: "'Its so true Miranda!' - ten points from you as well Miss Atkinson. She clearly was replying to something you had passed her - 'Its so true Miranda'", he repeated, "'he is a total fox now. His hair is so sexy and those pants make his ass look positively yummy. Who knew Professor Snape was so dreamy..." He trailed off and stared at the letter, one eyebrow raised. Was this some kind of joke? Since when am I dreamy, he pondered. Looking at a now horribly red Miranda he knew it wasn't a joke. Eyeing the rest of the class he saw that they were barely holding in their laughter. Some tried to hide it by covering their face with a book, some "searched" for something in their book bags. Well, he conceded, at least they're trying.  
  
"Well, Miss Black," he said blandly, "I'm glad to know you think my hindquarters are 'yummy'. Maybe if you spent more time focusing on your potion rather than on my behind you would be passing. Now back to work class." He turned and walked back to his desk, hearing a distinctive thud that sounded like a head hitting a desk. Sitting down to face the class again he saw his suspicions were verified for Miranda's face was now firmly planted into her desk. Severus had to fight the smile creeping across his lips. It wouldn't do to have the students know he found this whole ordeal amusing. Feeling someone's gaze bore into him he looked up and saw Harry looking at him, smile on his lips. Harry winked before turning his attention back to his potion. Smug bastard, thought Severus. He knows he caused this by cutting my hair and making me wear these clothes and he's enjoying every minute of it. Well, he'd get his revenge, he swore, before turning back to the papers he had been marking.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Fuzzy Peach Slices"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes at the headmaster's new password. Apparently he had exhausted all of the wizard candy names and was now resorting to muggle candy. Severus made his way up the stairs and knocked briskly on the door.  
  
"Come in, Severus," he heard Dumbledore call, so he entered.  
  
"You wanted to see me, headmaster?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing with your being owned," smiled Dumbledore. "As bad as you thought it would be?" Severus snorted indignantly and sat down in a huff. It was hard to sit down in a huff without his old robes, he thought absently.  
  
"Well, as you can see, Albus, the child has decided to play dress up," he stated, motioning towards his clothes. Today was a pair of black slacks (form fitting of course) and a white turtleneck sweater. He wore the "sketchers" again, though he guessed they didn't coordinate well with the rest of his outfit. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to conceal a wand in clothes like these? If Lupin makes one more "is that wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" joke I may have to use an Unforgivable. As if that wasn't enough to humiliate me, Potter cut my hair as punishment for yelling and Longbottom."  
  
"It could be worse, Severus. Be thankful he didn't put you in a dress." Dumbledore smiled broadly, obviously imagining his potions master in a lovely frock.  
  
"He may yet," he sulked, crossing his arms. "Whats more he's making me tutor Longbottom each evening. I swear that boy is more squib than wizard."  
  
Dumbledore looked genuine surprised. "Harry is using his ownership of you to help Neville?" Severus nodded. "Thats quite kind of him," he said approvingly.  
  
"I think he's doing because he knows I can't stand that boy. Its revenge for all those years of me taking points off of his house."  
  
"I think you don't give Harry enough credit. He isn't a mean spirited boy, nor he is as vindictive as you seem to think he is."  
  
"Why would the boy buy me, if not for revenge?"  
  
"I guess thats something for you to find out," smiled Dumbledore. Severus had the suspicion that the man knew something but wasn't being told but the conversation was swiftly turned to other school issues before he had the chance to ask.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Mince, Longbottom, not chop! You know, small little p... No, now you're pulverizing! Dammit boy, you're useless!"  
  
"You've earned another punishment," said Harry from his chair by the fire. Severus fumed. He had been sincerely trying to keep his temper under wraps and, to his utter astonishment, Neville had started to improve.... just a tiny bit but it was something. Now one little outburst and he was back in the doghouse, so to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Longbottom." He glared at Harry as he apologized but the boy simply returned his look challengingly.  
  
"Its okay," Neville answered sheepishly. His voice was much more even around him now, no more stuttering and constant apologizing. Severus frowned. He must be really losing his touch if he couldn't scare him anymore. "I should go anyway. The hour is just about up. Is that okay Harry?"  
  
"Sure Neville. See you back at the common room." Harry smiled warmly and Neville gave a little wave before walking out, shutting the door behind him. Harry turned his attention to Severus and frowned slightly. "I will train you to be nice to that guy if it kills me."  
  
"At least if you died I would be under your control any longer."  
  
"That sounded suspiciously like a joke," taunted Harry. Severus glared again. Harry chuckled. "Now, what to do to you for your punishment...."  
  
______________________________  
  
This was unbearable. If sitting with a bunch of teenage Gryffindors wasn't bad enough, his butt was falling asleep. Severus shifted uncomfortably on the bench and made a mental note to tell Albus to get padding for these things. The hard wood surface was quite uncomfortable on one's behind and he wondered why no student had complained about them before.  
  
"More eggs, Professor?" offered Hermione. He grunted and took the eggs from her, scooping them onto his plate.  
  
"Say thank you," ordered Harry motheringly. A couple of the Gryffindors snickered.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled. How dare that boy tell him to say thank you. Sure, it was common courtesy to thank her but how dare he point that out to him!  
  
"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't quite hear that. You'll have to speak up." He looked at Harry menacingly but Harry just looked innocent.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger," he said clearly.  
  
"You're welcome," she answered politely, keeping the smugness from her voice. Severus sat out the rest of breakfast quietly, listening to the chattering of the Gryffindors. He presumed he would be flooded with the stupid chit-chat of teenagers - who had a crush on who, who was dating who, what was the "coolest" music, and such - but was surprised to find that the conversation focused for the most part on recent news events, especially politics, with the occasional conversation about schoolwork. If nothing else, he thought to himself, Gryffindors never fail to surprise him.  
  
"Honestly," he heard Seamus Finnigan say, "I just don't see why this spell won't work!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Its because you're trying the impossible! I've been telling you for seven years - you cannot turn water into rum, you daft fool!" The table laughed as Seamus tossed a hash brown at Harry's head.  
  
"Actually you can," said Severus quietly, taking a sip of his coffee. The whole table whipped their heads towards him and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it. "You just have to add a little salt to the water. Let me demonstrate." The table gawked as Severus took his water glass, shook a bit of salt into it and then said the spell Seamus had been using for years. He then handed the glass to Seamus, without looking at him, and returned to eating his breakfast.  
  
"Its bloody rum!" said Seamus excitedly after taking a hesitant sip.  
  
"Indeed," answered Severus blandly.  
  
Seamus took another sip and blinked widely at the cup. "Well, bloody hell! If I had known that was all I was forgetting we wouldn't have had to get liquor from Fred and George!! Uh, I mean... Uh...." he sputtered, apparently remembering he was speaking in the presence of a professor. "Oh damn. You're going to put us in detention now, aren't you?"  
  
"No, Mr. Finnigan, I am not." The table gasped. Severus chose to ignore it. "I'm sure there are worse things you could be doing than occasionally consuming alcohol. May I go prepare for my classes now, Mr. Potter?" he asked, curtly.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Harry seemed dazed. Severus grinned inwardly as he walked out of the great hall, glad to have finally shut the boy up for once. ___________  
  
"Now, just add the essence of winterblossom.. Very good, Mr. Longbottom." Neville beamed at him. He hated to admit it but it seemed student wasn't quite as inept as he had thought.  
  
"Harry, I did it!" Neville scurried over to where Harry was sitting and presented him with a vial of his correctly brewed potion.  
  
"That's fantastic, Neville! I knew you could do it!" Neville beamed again.  
  
"Now, Mr. Longbottom," interrupted Severus, "if you'd please clean up the work area. Tonight you're could review multi-phasic potions to be prepared for tomorrow's session."  
  
"Sure thing!" he said brightly, putting away the ingredients. He turned to Harry - "Mind if I study back in the common room?"  
  
"No no, go ahead. I'll see you there." Severus looked at Harry, wondering why he wasn't leaving with his friend. He had no reason to remain in his chambers, now that Neville was no longer being tutored.  
  
"Are you remaining for a reason, Mr. Potter?" he asked, "Or am I not allowed to sleep tonight?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that you are free to eat your meals at the head table tomorrow. You earned it after your stunt with the rum."  
  
"It wasn't a stunt - it was a simple spell," said Severus, not liking having his actions being described as a 'stunt', "but thank you. My back has been killing me all day and I am pretty sure its due to those horrid benches."  
  
"Your back hurts?" Harry looked troubled and somewhat guilty.  
  
"Don't vex yourself over my back, Mr. Potter. I've had back trouble ever since I had a skiing accident when I was twenty two years old." Harry giggled. Severus glared before continuing. "It was a school trip and my first time skiing. I was pressured into going down a difficult trail and was injured. Needless to say it was also my final time skiing."  
  
"Well, I feel responsible for your current condition," said Harry, putting his books away and standing up. "Lay down."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Lay down. I'd like to give you a massage."  
  
"I most certainly will not lie down so you can give me a massage!" said Severus, shocked. "That would be most inappropriate!"  
  
"Oh, sush!" said Harry, transfiguring the couch so that it was more like a bed. "Now I order you, as your owner, to lay down." Severus was going to refuse but at that moment his back spasmed a bit and he decided that he could use a good massage. He glared menacingly for show but made his way over to the bed. "Oh, and take off your sweater." At that Severus' eyes grew huge and wide. Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't give you a good massage through that sweater." Severus eyed him carefully before complying. He pulled the sweater off hastily and laid down. As Harry poured some oil on to his back he stiffened. "Relax, would you?" scolded Harry.  
  
Harry put the oil on the coffee table, rolled up his sleeves, and placed his hands on his back. Harry's fingers and palms seemed to shoot pleasurable electricity into his skin. Severus allowed his eyes to close as the hands kneaded and worked the sore muscles of his back, the heat from the hands warming his skin. Harry's thumbs ran slowly up his spine, pushing lightly into each one, and Severus groaned.  
  
"Sorry." Harry lifted his hands from his back, convinced he had hurt him.  
  
"No, don't stop.." Severus kicked himself mentally. What was it about Harry that removed his ability to censor his speech? His thoughts we disrupted as Harry put his hands back to work, this time with more force. Harry pushed the heels of his hands along the his back, bending down to get more leverage, trailing his fingers across his skin on the backstroke, then pushing in hard again. Severus groaned but this time Harry knew that it wasn't from pain. Harry repeated the action, pushing in, trailing back. Harry started working his lower back, working the muscles into relaxed submission. Severus sighed and wondered where Harry learned to give such excellent massages but then remembered about his relatives - did they make him massage them as well?  
  
Harry leaned down for another pass, this time leaning down far enough for Severus to be able to feel his breath on his skin. Harry's fingers then dipped under the edge of his pants and Severus started, not at the fact Harry ventured that far down, but at his body's reaction. The arousal swept through him like a warm wave, pooling in his stomach. It wasn't until that moment that Severus considered that he may have an inclination for the male sex. But that was a moot point, he decided, and sat up. He vaguely noticed that it didn't hurt to sit up abruptly, as it normally would have. He was not going to all this massage to continue as long as he was getting aroused - it was inappropriate enough without him getting hard. Well, harder.  
  
"That will suffice, thank you."  
  
Harry smiled. "Anytime," he answered quietly. "Goodnight Professor." Harry grabbed his bookbag and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Hearing the latch of the door Severus collapsed onto the still transfigured bed. What had happened there? he asked himself. Since when was he aroused not only by men, but by his students? He cringed - I'm a pervert, he thought. I'm lusting after young boys.  
  
But Harry wasn't a young boy anymore, said another voice inside him. He's seventeen, almost eighteen, which isn't that young. he was legal, afterall.  
  
"Since when do I have to justify things by them being not illegal to sleep with?" he scolded himself outloud. Shaking his head, he retired to his bedroom. I'll deal with this new problem tomorrow, he decided. 


	3. Chapter Three gaining insight

I don't own the characters, etc.  
  
I love all the reviews I've been getting! Keep 'em coming! Any and all coments you have, positive or negative, are excellent.  
  
Okay, I had been told that I was somewhat inconsistent on how long Harry bought Snape for - one paragraph read seven days, some read five. I have fixed it so that (as far as I can tell) it reads five days. So keep that in mind.  
  
Sorry for the problems.  
  
Allohamorah  
  
Harry's hands worked gently but firmly into Severus' skin, the fragrant massage oil now hot from his body heat and the friction from the hands. Severus sighed as Harry's hands slid over his sides to rub along his ribcage, sliding back up before allowing his hands to slip further under his body, grazing across his nipples on their way down his body. Severus groaned as Harry's hands grazed them again, this time lingering to rub gently.  
  
"You know, I'd have better access if you turned over," he whispered into Severus' ear, his warm breath on his neck. He allowed his body to be rotated gently and Harry straddled his hips. Severus' eyes widened with the brazenness of Harry's action but Harry just smiled. He leaned down, flattening his body against Severus', his hips grinding sinfully against his.  
  
"Do you want me to continue?" Harry asked, nipping lightly at his ear. All Severus could manage was a quiet moan and a shaky nod. Harry slid back up, again grinding himself against what must have been an obvious erection. Severus closed his eyes as Harry's hands began to rub and massage his chest and shoulders, his hips mirroring the movements of his hands. Severus groaned and matched the movements with his own hips, relishing in the friction they were creating. Harry brought his hands to his nipples and pinched lightly. Severus arched into the touch.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you," said Harry huskily, this thumbs rubbing on his nipples.  
  
"Harry.." groaned Severus, closing his eyes. He felt Harry lean down slowly. He could feel each inch of Harry's body match his, stomach to stomach, chest to chest. Harry's breath drifted over his lips.. ___________________  
  
Severus woke with a start - never had he had a dream so arousing. Actually, he couldn't remember the last sexual dream he had. Regardless, it had been intense, his erection now straining against his pyjamas, his hand absently rubbing against it. He snapped his hand away when he realized it. I will not pleasure myself to the fantasy of Harry Potter! he scolded himself. Great, he though. now he's a bloody fantasy. How is it that in a matter of hours he changed from a nuisance to a fantasy? Before he could hardly tolerate the boy and now, well, now he couldn't tolerate him but for different reasons. The blasted boy was wreaking havoc on his since dormant sexuality.  
  
His sexuality -- Severus thought back through his life and searched for times in which his preferences may have leaned toward men. The problem, he quickly realized, was that his sexual experience was limited to one drunken experience with a girl, equally intoxicated, when he was thirty-three. She apparently had been paid off by the bartender who thought he looked like he needed to get laid. A decidedly mediocre experience, he remembered blandly. As for "crushes", though he hated calling them that, he couldn't think of any. Hard to have crushes when you think everyone morons, he thought to himself. And he had thought most people morons, much as he still did now. If not morons then at the very least below him. It appeared to him that most people now a days were either disrespectful, incompetent, immature, or some horrid combination so he, logically, made no effort to befriend anyone, let along become romantically involved. Anyway, he huffed, he was a very busy man and simply didn't have the time for adolescent romps.  
  
But this is beside the point, he reminded himself. The point isn't the social reasons him not dating - the point was that he apparently had inclinations towards men he hadn't known about or at least acknowledged. But why would he have repressed it? He had positively no problem with homosexuality and wasn't upset over the fact that he might me. No, the problem lay in the fact that his newfound desires we roused to life by young Harry Potter. To have sexual feelings towards a student would be positively inappropriate. Well, he decided, all things that involve physical contact with Harry are coming to a definite stop. No more haircuts or massages or anything else the boy thinks up. It was only for two more days anyway. He could last two more days, then he and Harry could resume their cool and avoidant attitude towards one another. Two more days...  
  
___________________  
  
Severus sighed.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind focusing on your potion." he said impatiently. Harry blushed profusely and immediately turned to his work. That was the fourth time that class he noticed Harry being unfocused and in something of a daze, something quite uncharacteristic for him. Something clearly was bothering the boy. Well, he decided, I'll have to be finding out what the something was. Only because it was affecting his classwork, he reasoned with himself.  
  
"Time's up," he bellowed. "Please fill a vial with your potion and hand it in to me. Mr. Potter, you are to stay after class." The students rushed around, cleaning up their equipment, and passed in their vials. Ron and Hermione gave Harry pitiful looks as they walked out.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry cautiously.  
  
"I'd like to know the reason for your waning attention today. Your performance was positively substandard."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," he answered, blushing and looking down. I.. I didn't get much sleep last night." Harry's blush deepened and Severus suddenly wondered if Harry's sleep was disturbed similarly to him last night.  
  
"Um.. yes, well, be sure to get a good night's sleep tonight." Severus was flustered, arousal picking back up at the thought of the dream. Luckily Harry didn't notice for he simply nodded and rushed quickly out of the room.  
  
"What's up with you today, Harry?" he heard Ron say a little to loudly from the hallways. Severus' ears pricked up. Immediately deciding to forgo the preparations, he rushed to his locked closet, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and headed into the hallway just in time to see the trio turn around a corner.  
  
"I still don't understand it," he heard Ron say when he was in earshot of their conversation.  
  
"I don't know," he heard Harry sigh. "I just..." He sighed again.  
  
"You're bound to feel something for him after all you have been through together," explained Hermione.  
  
"But he's supposed to hate him!"  
  
"Honestly Ron," she scolded. "That saying 'there's a thin line between love and hate' is often quite accurate. Both love and hate are intense feelings and the boundaries can become blurred."  
  
"Oh, they've been blurred..." complained Harry. "And its my own damned fault."  
  
"How so, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry coughed nervously. "Well, when I bought him I did it to be able to get him out of those blasted black robes of his and into some muggle clothes, simply to irritate him. Leave it to him to foil my plan by looking really good in them." Harry shook his head. "I should have abandoned the plan when I realized I was attracted to him, but no, instead I created situations in which I'd be physically close to him."  
  
"Situations - as in plural? I though you only cut his hair!" Hermione eyed him. "Harry... what did you do?"  
  
"Well, his back was sore.. I felt partially responsible for making him sit with us at breakfast so I offered to give him a massage.."  
  
"And he let you?!?" Ron was shocked.  
  
"Yes... but it gets worse. I, uh, asked him to take off his shirt..." Harry blushed profusely.  
  
"I cannot believe you asked your teacher to take his shirt off," sputtered Hermione.  
  
"I know I know. Anyway, he laid down on the couch and I started rubbing his back and well, I was getting quite, uh. um.."  
  
Ron cringed. "We get the idea."  
  
"The thing is, I think he was, uh,. enjoying it as well." Harry paused, apparently thinking. "Anyway, I was up all night dreaming about him and about the massage, what I wanted to do to him..."  
  
"Enough - so what did he want to see you after class for?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He wanted to know why I wasn't paying attention in class today."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I said I had trouble sleeping." Harry shook his head. "I don't doubt I'll have the same problem tonight. What I wouldn't give for some dreamless sleep potion for tonight."  
  
Severus held back, letting the group walk away. His system was in a state of shock. He learned some very alarming information. One, the illustrious Harry Potter was gay. Two, Harry was attracted to him, Severus Snape, the most hated professor at Hogwarts. And three. Harry suspected he had had a similar reaction. He contemplated his situation as he made his way back to his class. So Harry was feeling the same way. This whole issue took a bizarre turn. It was one thing to have a fleeting attraction to a student, it was something entirely different to have the feelings reciprocated. It seemed somehow less perverse. Well, he thought, the question becomes whether I want to pursue this or not. Concluding he deserved something after years of celibacy he decided he would drop subtle hints, maybe even flirt a little (not that he knew how) and see if Harry picked up and acted on them. _________________  
  
Neville and Harry showed up at his chambers that evening, Harry looking much more composed than he had that afternoon. Harry immediately made his way to the chair by the fire and Neville went over to the worktable.  
  
"I read the chapter on muli-phasic potions, Professor."  
  
"I have changed my mind," said Severus haughtily. "I've decided to teach you how to brew dreamless sleep potions." He saw Harry's face whip over to him, eyes wide and alarmed. Severus raised his eyebrows at Harry and gave him a little smile. Neville seemed oblivious to it all and began preparing the ingredients on the parchment Severus handed to him. With equal measures of satisfaction and irritation Severus saw that Neville was becoming much more proficient in potions, needing only a few corrections. The hour flew by and it seemed like no time before Neville was spooning out his potion into containers.  
  
"Now, we need someone to take it to ensure it is functional.... Perhaps Harry wouldn't mind." Severus tried to sound matter-of-fact.  
  
"Well, Harry? Do you mind?" Neville grinned at him and held out a vial of his potion. Harry stood up and took the vial with a slightly trembling hand, staring at it incredulously. "You alright Harry?"  
  
"Wha-oh, Sorry Neville. Yeah, I'm fine. Of course I'll test your potion." Harry smiled, weakly.  
  
"Thanks, mate!" Neville grinned again, and collected his belongings. "I'll be off then. Goodnight Professor." Severus nodded his 'goodnight' and with that Neville was gone.  
  
"So, Harry, we've but one day left."  
  
"You.. you called me Harry."  
  
"That is your name, is it not?" Severus tried very hard to look innocent but feared he failed miserably.  
  
"You just never used it before... but yes, we have only one day left."  
  
"Any big plans? Any final stunts you wish me to perform?" Severus moved over to where Harry was standing.  
  
"Nothing comes to mind," Harry squeaked, backing up nervously.  
  
"Whats the matter, Harry? You see.. anxious." Severus continued to walk towards him, Harry now backed against a bookshelf.  
  
"I'm fine." Severus took two more steps and was mere inches from Harry's body. He looked deep into Harry's eyes, seeing the desire lurking there. Not breaking eye contact Severus raised his hand and brought it towards Harry's face. Harry's breath hitched as his hand got closer, fingertips a hair's breadth from his cheek. The hand veered off to the side and Severus removed a book from the bookshelf. Severus backed off easily and flipped absently through the book.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." He saw Harry slump visibly (from relief or disappointment he couldn't tell) and gather his things.  
  
"Goodnight," he heard Harry mumble as he walked out the door, it closing behind him. 


	4. Chapter Four to tell the truth

I don't own the characters, etc. All the usual disclaimer stuff...  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Its exam period here at my university and I haven't had the time until now to finish this final chapter. I really appreciated all of your encouraging comments, though. The number of reviews is currently 100, which is more than I though I'd ever get. So thanks. I have plans for a new story, but haven't given up on the possibility of writing a sequel to this one.  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
Allohamorah  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Hearing the door shut behind Harry, Severus slumped into the nearest chair. Well, he thought, that was the last time he tormented Harry in that fashion. He found it to be extremely difficult on him as well, having almost losing his nerve. His arousal was flooding his body, every inch of his body aching with need. His hand rubbed at the now painfully hard bulge in his pants. Imagining that it was Harry's hand, not his own, resulted in a small moan escaping his mouth. He scraped his fingers along the denim, the tiny vibrations traveling though the material into his erection, as his free hand slipped under his shirt to pinch at his nipple. A few minutes of rubbing and caressing brought him to climax, Severus panting out Harry's name as he released. Sated for the moment he retired to his bed and tried to sleep.  
  
Hours later Severus found himself still wholly unable to sleep. Thoughts of Harry plagued him and kept him up. Cursing, Severus gave up trying to sleep and decided to try and tire himself out by taking a walk. He threw on his black robe and headed out. He paced the halls for an hour trying to rid his mind of any and all impure thoughts, with little success. Finally he gave up and made his way back to his chambers. He ignited the fire and then collapsed into Harry's chair. Harry's chair, he remarked. How was it that in the span of four days he had already claimed some of his furniture? That boy had far too much impact on his life.  
  
"I thought I said you weren't to wear your black robes while I owned you." The voice startled Severus, jumping up. He followed the voice and saw that Harry was sitting in one of his chairs. Not only that, it was the chair he had just hours ago jerked off in. The sudden clash of fantasy and reality sent him reeling. He went over to his desk and shuffled papers around in a pathetic attempt to regain composure.  
  
"Harry, what do you think you're doing here at this hour?" He was stammering, though it didn't occur to him to be irritated by it. He was too busy fixating on the fact that Harry was in his chambers in the middle of the night.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe you could help me." The boy looked impishly at him. Standing up, Harry started moving slowly towards Severus. The paper shuffling increased.  
  
"I already gave you dreamless sleep draught. You should return to your chambers." Yes, he thought. He should return to his room. Flirting in the evening while Longbottom was in the room was one thing. Having Harry in his chambers, in the middle of the night, while both were in their pyjamas was altogether different! The impropriety of it was much more. obvious.  
  
"Yeah, about that potion," Harry said, stilling Severus' hands with one of his own, "I can't help but think you overheard a conversation I had." Raising his gaze to Harry's face he found he didn't see the expected anger on his face. Instead he saw Harry looking amused and curious.  
  
Severus cleared his throat guiltily.  
  
"Now Professor," taunted Harry, "why are you acting so nervous?" Harry stroked Severus hand with his fingertips.  
  
"Why the hell aren't you anymore?" Severus asked, giving up.  
  
"I was more shocked than nervous this evening. Also, realizing you heard my conversation, thus hearing that I was attracted to you, made my shyness dissipate. Why bother hiding the truth, huh?" Harry grinned. "Also, the fact that you A: followed me, and B: tortured me this evening, tells me that you very well may be attracted to me."  
  
Another guilty cough.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Now," he said motioning to the couch, "Lets sit down and have a cup of tea and talk about this." Harry sat down and poured two cups of tea. Sighing, Severus sat down and gulped down his tea... then paused... Harry was looking at him over the rim of his own teacup.  
  
"You.." Severus sneered. He hasily put the now half full teacup back on the table.  
  
"Don't worry - I have it too."  
  
"I cannot believe you did this." Severus stood up and pointed angrily at Harry. "This is... this is.." Severus sputtered, and kept pointing.  
  
"Its just a little Veritaserum. Its not a big deal, Severus," Harry comforted.  
  
"Do not call me Severus!" he roared.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I like it!" he hollered, immediately clasping a hand over his mouth as soon as the words left his lips. He glared at Harry, hand still covering his mouth.  
  
"I see its started to work..." Harry said, matter of factly. "Why don't you sit down?"  
  
"Because I don't want to give you the satisfaction." At least the truth was scathing this time, he thought to himself. "Leave."  
  
"Do you really want me to leave?"  
  
"Of course I don't, you daft twit!" Severus stomped with the frustration of it. "Stop making me say things!"  
  
"I will once we get some things out in the open."  
  
Severus sneered. He must remember to take one hundred point off of Gryffindor for this. Not seeing any other option Severus threw himself onto the couch and crossed his arm angrily.  
  
"Why don't we trade question for question? That way its fair."  
  
"Fine. I go first. What made you think you could slip Veritaserum in my tea and get away with it?"  
  
"I thought that since you were flirting with me this evening you'd wanted something to develop between us, and I knew that your pride would keep you from really instigating anything, so I decided to do this so as to force you to admit to your feelings, to me and to yourself. That, and it sounded pretty fun, making you admit to anything I wanted, as did the prospect of you possibly giving into your feelings." Harry smiled, not at all embarrassed. "My turn. How long have you been attracted to me?"  
  
"Since the haircut. My turn. Why did you really buy me?"  
  
"Because I loved you and wanted to make you mine, even if it was against your will." Harry didn't show any signs of embarrassment other than a slight blush rising to his cheeks.  
  
"You LOVED me?" Severus was somewhat aghast.  
  
"Yes, and that's two questions. Now I get two."  
  
"That's fair!" Severus whinned, clearly having failed at saying 'that's unfair' in a whining tone. Harry chuckled.  
  
"First question, do you like your new clothes?"  
  
"Yes." Severus pouted.  
  
"Do you like your haircut?"  
  
"Yes. My turn. Why did you make me tutor that idiot Longbottom?" Severus grinned at the realization that he really thought Neville was an idiot. Harry must have caught that as well because he started laughing.  
  
"Because he really needed help and because I outbid him."  
  
"How kind of you," said Severus blandly, but noticed that he really thought that was a kind thing to do. The pleased look on Harry's face showed that he didn't miss that either. "Did you have ulterior motives when you gave me the massage?"  
  
"Of course," grinned Harry. "Why did you make me stop?"  
  
"Because I became aroused."  
  
"You got a hard on?"  
  
"Yes, and that's two so now I get two questions. First, did you have anything to do with Albus tricking me into signing the contract?"  
  
"No, but he told me later that he did it for me, knowing that I was in love with you. He also gave me the Vertiaserum."  
  
"What??" Did he hear that correctly? Albus sanctioned this teacher/student liaison? Not only that, he gave Harry Veritaserum?!?  
  
"No, but he told me later that he did it for me, knowing that I was in love with you. My turn, Has it b-"  
  
"That's only one question!" Severus interrupted.  
  
"'What' counts as a question." Harry grinned smugly. Severus was about to protests but found that he couldn't because he knew that it was true, if unfair. He grunted and nodded for Harry to continue.  
  
"Has it been at all unpleasant having me own you?"  
  
"Yes and no." Severus put up his hand to halt Harry's question. "One at a time. My question is did you - or any of your friends - steal ingredients out of my personal stock in your second year?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah HA!" Severus called triumphantly, pointing again. "I knew it!"  
  
"My question," Harry said eagerly. "Why has it been unpleasant having me own you?"  
  
"Because it isn't enjoyable becoming aroused by a student that you can't have, nor is it fun to lose the ability to instill fear in your students, something I worked hard to get. And those benches are exceptionally uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Its alright, Harry," he said, realizing for the first time that it really was. Not scaring his students wasn't as disastrous as he thought it would be. As for the benches, well, he made up for that with the massage. "Regardless, I want you to tell me what you stole those ingredients for."  
  
"We made a polyjuice potion so we could transform into Slytherins, thus allowing us to ask Draco who the Heir of Slytherin was."  
  
Severus raised his eyebrows. "I had assumed it was to concoct some illicit alcohol. I must say I'm impressed."  
  
"Hermione would be pleased to hear that."  
  
"That girl should consider doing her masters in potions," Severus said seriously.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell her." Harry looked into his eyes and Severus found himself unable to break the gaze, getting lost in the green of Harry's eyes. "I think its my turn..."  
  
"Yes, it is," Severus said quietly. "Whats your question?"  
  
"I can't think of anything..." he purred, still gazing into his eyes. "What about you? Can you think of anything?"  
  
"My mind has gone blank except for thoughts about you." Severus didn't bother being embarrassed over the brutal honesty of what he said. He reached out and ran his thumb over Harry's cheek and across his lips. "Your skin is amazingly soft."  
  
"I've lots more that you can touch," said Harry brazenly. He pulled the hand from his face and gently guided it to his abdomen, pulling up the hem of his shirt to expose the skin. Severus' fingers slid under the shirt to discover the soft skin of Harry's chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.  
  
"Tell me how you want me to touch you," breathed Severus. "Do you want it soft-" he ran his hand lightly over Harry's nipple "-or rough?" he asked, pinching Harry's nipple roughly.  
  
"Rough." He answered hoarsely. Severus gave his other nipple a hard pinch and Harry moaned, arching into the touch. Severus brought his hand out from under the shirt to pull it off. He pulled Harry towards him and forced him down flat onto the couch.  
  
"Tell me what you want Harry. Tell me what to do."  
  
"I want you to kiss me," he said huskily. Severus leaned down, flattening his body over Harry's, and kissed him, softly, on the lips. He pulled his head back and looked expectantly at Harry. "Again," Harry instructed. He leaned down again, this time kissing him more passionately. He was going to pull back and await more instructions when he felt Harry's tongue slide lightly over his lips. Severus lost all sense of restraint and moaned into Harry's now open mouth, his tongue sliding slickly over Harry's. It was now Harry's hands that did the touching, grabbing greedily at his back, sliding lower to seize his ass, pulling him to force groin into groin. Both men moaned simultaneously.  
  
"Why don't we take this to your bedroom..." whispered Harry. "More room." Wordlessly Severus slid off of Harry and stood up. He offered Harry a hand, which he took, and they walked quietly to his bedroom, hand in hand.  
  
__________________  
  
"Well done, Mr. Longbottom." Severus patted the boy on the congratulating on the back. He actually managed to brew a rather complicated potion on his own and deserved acknowledgment. The stunned look he got back was reward enough for him. "Now clean up." As he put the excess ingredients back into their respective bottles he thought about how much his life changed in one month. He would never have believed five days could change his life so dramatically but here he was, a changed man. The auction was a month past, his ownership having ended three weeks ago. To the shock of the school he kept his haircut and continued to wear the sneakers Harry had provided for him (and was secretly looking into procuring more pairs). Even more shocking is that he offered to continue tutoring Neville Longbottom in potions. Neville initially suspected Severus was plotting against him, but soon realized his motives were surprisingly pure.  
  
Since his and Harry's night with the Veritaserum they had been secretly seeing one another. Almost every night since Harry would sneak down under the veil of his invisibility cloak to his chambers to spend the night with him, returning early in the morning before anyone noticed he had left. Harry was an understanding and kind lover, knowing that Severus was functionally a virgin. His sexual training went smoothly, though occasionally he had a difficult time matching Harry's stamina. However, not every night was spent engaging in sex. Harry usually came down just to sleep beside him, curled up at his side. After a week Severus opened his floo to allow Harry to enter his room more quickly and easily. Albus, of course, knew all about it, of this he was sure, though he never spoke of it with the man. All the twinkling, knowing glances and comments on how happy he seemed, however, was enough to prove to him that Harry was keeping him well informed, not that he really minded. For the first time he could recall Severus was truly happy and, shockingly, in love.  
  
Thus presented a problem. Harry was graduating in a month and a half and the prospect of him leaving made him terrified. He was intensely attached to Harry, and even though it was only a month since their relationship started (three weeks since it really began) he didn't think he'd be able to just let him walk out of his life. Harry, too, was worried but kept insisting that they enjoy the time they had.  
  
"All done Professor. I'll be heading out then."  
  
Severus, jolted from his thoughts, wished Neville a 'good evening' and sat down by the fire to wait for Harry to arrive. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"I have huge news!" cried Harry, tumbling out of the fireplace.  
  
"And what news might that be?" ask Severus evenly, smiling.  
  
"Well, you know how I'm graduating..." Severus's stomach dropped.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you know how Hogwarts doesn't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for next year..." Harry grinned.  
  
"You can't mean..." He didn't dare believe it.  
  
"Yup. Albus seems to think I'd do a pretty good-oof!" The rest of Harry's sentence was squeezed out of him as Severus pulled him into a tight hug. He showered kisses onto the sooty face. "So you like this solution," laughed Harry.  
  
"Yes, I like this solution very much," he answered.  
  
"So it looks like you're stuck with me," said Harry, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.  
  
"It appears to be so."  
  
"What shall we do to celebrate... Hmmm..." Harry's mock pensiveness make Severus laugh.  
  
"Well, I have a suggestion." Releasing himself from the embrace he guided Harry into the bedroom and muttered a spell. Suddenly the bed transfigured into a large bathtub. Harry looked surprised. Tapping the tub with his wand it filled with hot fragrant water and bubbles.  
  
"I thought the bubble bath thing at the auction was a joke," said Harry with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"One hundred percent true," he answered and began to undress Harry.  
  
"You will never cease to surprise me, will you?" he asked.  
  
"We have our whole lives to find out."  
  
THE END 


End file.
